1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device forming an image on a recording medium in which a memory device, such as an IC tag, is embedded.
2. Related Art
Recently, recording sheets in which IC tags are embedded have become widespread. Such an IC tag embedded in a recording sheet is able to store various types of information (e.g., image data). Hereafter, a recording sheet in which an IC tag is embedded is frequently referred to as an IC tag sheet. Image forming devices having a function of reading information from and writing information to an IC tag embedded in a recording sheet have also become widespread.
Since an IC tag is sensitive to static electricity and a mechanical force, an image forming device capable of examining whether the IC tag is good or bad has been proposed. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-327067 (hereafter, referred to as JP2006-327067A) discloses an image forming device configured to have a read/write device for reading information from and writing information to an IC tag embedded in a recording medium. More specifically, in the image forming device disclosed in JP2006-327067A, the read/write device is positioned on an upstream side of a transfer position at which an image is transferred to the recording sheet. When an IC tag is judged to be defective, the image forming device forms a particular image indicating that an IC tag is defective on a recording sheet and reedits image data.